Selamat Jalan
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: aku tau waktu tidak akan kembali. dan aku bersyukur saat-saat aku bersamamu bisa menjadi saat-saat yang indah. tapi... ah, sudahlah. selamat jalan. pergilah, dan aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini walaupun kau sudah pergi. first fic in this fandom. rnr?


Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: sho-ai, chara death, OOC, AU

Rated: T

Selamat Jalan

A Naruto Fanfiction

By

Makoto Mitsuru

.

.

Sore itu, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah. Lelah terasa disekujur tubuhku. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah, masuk ke kamarku dan tidur. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan berjalan gontai ke kamar. Tapi, saat aku sedang merebahkan tubuhku dikamar dering ponsel itu mengusikku.

"Halo? Siapa ini?"jawabku malas.

"Naruto! Ini aku Itachi! Naruto kemarilah! Cepat!"terselip kepanikan dalam suara Itachi.

"Ada apa, hah?"

"Sasuke... Sasuke kritis!"

Darahku seketika langsung berdesir. Aku takut. Aku panik. Sasuke. Sasuke akan bagaimana? Tanpa memperdulikan rasa capekku yang tadi aku langsung pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Semoga ia akan baik-baik saja.

Aku memacu mobilku di jalanan. Dikepalaku terus terpikir Sasuke. Sasuke, sahabatku yang sudah koma dari 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku percaya dia akan sadar dari koma-nya karena aku percaya dia akan kembali lagi dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya itu.

Dan agar aku bisa memberi tau perasaanku pada Sasuke. Kalau aku mencintainya.

Aku sampai dirumah sakit. Bau obat yang pekat menyeruak disini. Aku mencari kamar tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ada Itachi, kakak Sasuke didepannya.

"Itachi, kenapa diluar?"

"Karena dokter sedang didalam, menangani Sasuke dan aku tidak boleh masuk, kau juga harus menunggu diluar, Naruto,"

"Baiklah, semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja, ya,"

Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabatku sejak masih bersekolah dulu. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa mendengarkan semua ceritaku, semua keluh kesahku. Satu-satunya yang aku cintai seperti ini.

Walaupun aku mencintainya. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Aku takut takut dia akan membenciku.

Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku bilang aku sahabatnya tapi, aku takut menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Padahal, aku sudah mengenlanya jauh sekali.

Tidak, aku rasa aku belum sejauh itu mengenalnya. Sekalipun dia sahabatku. Aku tak tau apa katanya nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku bilang kalau aku suka dia. Aku tak tau.

Aku ingin bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Padahal dia selalu mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Wajahnya yang selalu menunjukkan berekspresi datar itu membuatku menebak apa yang sedang dirasakannya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Arti kata-kata yang dia berikan, aku tak mengerti. Sifatnya yang seakan menyama ratakan semuanya itu yang membuatku seperti ini. Selalu mengharapkan dia, selalu berjuang untuk cintanya. Tanpa ia tau aku berjuang untuknya.

Seandainya, aku bisa menyatakan itu secara langsung padanya, dan bukannya memendam kerinduan pada sesuatu yang jauh seperti ini.

Aku ingin, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah terlambat.

Seseorang berbaju putih-putih keluar dari ruangannya Sasuke, dokter.

"Dokter, Sasuke bagaimana? Dia bagaimana? Dia selamatkan, dok?" aku langsung menanyai dokter itu, terlalu khawatir pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Itachi, ia diam saja dari tadi, diam dengan tatapan kosong, seperti orang stress.

'Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami tapi..."

"Apa? Jangan bilang dia mati!"

"Tapi... itulah kenyataannya. Turut berduka cita," kata dokter itu menundukkan kepala, sesaat aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak sedih.

Itachi masih disana, sekarang ia menangis. Tak bisa merelakan kepergian adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hei, kau tau?"kata dokter itu, aku langsung menatapnya.

"Sasuke menyebut nyebut 'Mana Naruto?' dengan sisa tenaganya waktu dia setengah sadar tadi,"

Aku?

"Naruto itu aku, dok!"

Duniaku berhenti. Sasuke sudah pergi. Aku tak akan pernah lagi melihat dia, melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya. Tak akan pernah lagi memiliki sahabat sebaik dia. Benar, aku sudah terlambat.

Kepalaku memutar kenangan kenangan saat aku bersama Sasuke dulu. Sakit. Perih. Pedih hatiku untuk mengingat itu semua, karena aku tidak akan pernah merasakan hal seindah itu lagi. Tidak, karena Sasuke sudah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya. Selamanya meninggalkanku.

Aku tau nyawa dan waktu adalah dua hal yang tidak akan pernah kembali sekeras apapun kau mencoba untuk mengembalikannya.

Waktu. Hal yang sangat merepotkan, kau bisa menggunakannya tapi tak bisa memilikinya. Curang sekali, ya? kau tak bisa mengejarnya, tak mampu menghentikannya, dan tak mampu mengulangnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak kenanganku yang terlupakan. aku kesal karena aku tak bisa mengulangnnya. Banyak kenanganku terlupakan dan aku takut itu adalah kenanganku bersama Sasuke. Masa-masa yang indah walaupun membuatku sesak karena tak mampu jujur padanya.

Tapi, sekalipun aku tak rla, dia sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku dan semua kenangan kami, pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akn pernah kembali. Dan aku, aku harus merelakan itu semua.

Sungguh aku menyesal tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah kehilangan dia. Pergilah, dan aku akan terus mencoba menjaga persaan ini walaupun aku sudah kehilangan dirimu.

Selamat jalan Uchiha Sasuke. aku mencintaimu.

-FIN-

A/N:

Gimana? Gaje, ya? wah, maaf,deh kalo gaje abis ini fic NaruSasu pertama saya dan sekaligus fic pertama di fandom ini._.

Btw, saya baru loh di fandom naruto ini jadi, buat semua yang udah mendiami fandom ini lebih lama dari sayaa.. mohon bantuannya, ya :D


End file.
